What's in a Name?
by Genesis R
Summary: Ever wonder what Ed and Al's middle names are? Winry does, too - and when she asks a question, she gets an answer!


What's in a Name?

_by Genesis R_

There were numerous reasons why Ed hated long train rides. Firstly, they made his backside sore. Secondly, there was altogether too much time for introspective thought — he'd already gotten enough of that on Izumi's island to last him a lifetime. And thirdly... well, the third reason was contingent on both the second reason and his current company. Which, as fate would have it, was his ever-present brother and one Winry Rockbell.

Long train rides with Winry meant that she was sore, bored, cooped up in a very small area with limited company, and had way too much time on her hands. At least this time she wasn't going after his automail.

"Hey, Ed," she said suddenly, and the red-coated alchemist flinched. It was that nice, friendly, normal-sounding tone he'd learned to fear; what was she trying to wheedle out of him this time?

"Yeah, Winry?"

"I was just thinking" _oh, no_ "and I realized I don't know your father's first name."

He gave her the cold shoulder and crossed his arms. "Don't talk to me about _him_."

But she continued, unfazed, "I mean, he's called Van Hohenheim, right? So is his first name Van? Or is it more of a suffix, like 'of Hohenheim' or 'from Ho—'... Ed? Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Well that's just fine." Beside him on the bench, she copied his sullen posture.

Al, across from them, so close their knees were almost touching, couldn't help but wither a little under their stony stares, even though they weren't directed at him. Wasn't there a single safe topic of conversation around these two? His mind refused to work.

"Say, um, Winry?" He sounded vaguely desperate.

She grunted in response, but at least made eye contact.

"On the subject of names, why're you called Winry? It's kind of a strange name."

"And 'Alphonse' isn't strange?" She shrugged. "I dunno. I think it was the name of someone on my father's side. Probably a great-aunt or something. My middle name's Sarah, after my mother."

"That's nice," Al commented. "I wish I had a name like that; it's like always carrying a part of your family with you. But I don't think my name has any significance." He made a sound like a sigh.

"What's your middle name? Maybe it has meaning?"

"My middle... I don't know. I guess it's one of the things that I've forgotten. It's like a hole; I know I ought to know it, but it's just not there. Brother? Do you remember my middle name?"

Ed jerked upright from where he'd almost sulked himself to sleep. "Hm, what? Of course I don't remember your middle name! What do you think I am, a walking library?"

"Oh." Al's disappointment was tangible.

Winry suddenly turned to face Ed fully. "What's _your_ middle name?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

It was always a bad idea to refuse Winry. "I was afraid it would come to this. Luckily I packed my extra-heavy-duty wrench; it looks like I'm going to need it..."

"Okay, okay, no need to get all violent here! I'll tell."

Both listeners leaned forward eagerly and Ed shrank back in his seat.

"It's Ehhh..." He trailed off into silence.

"What?" the two asked together.

"I said my middle name's Ehhh..." he muttered.

"_What?_"

"I SAID MY NAME IS EDWARD EDWIN ELRIC!" Ed yelled so loudly that the whole car shook.

"Um..." Winry had one eyebrow raised and the other scrunched down into her eye. "What? Seriously?"

"Yes! Seriously! And I am _so not_ repeating that!"

"Whoa." Al hurriedly clapped both gauntlets over his mouth, before realizing the futility of the gesture. "I sure didn't remember that one!"

Ed was growling to himself. "I blame this solely on Hohenheim." He looked around and zeroed in on Winry, as hers was the only face he could pin an emotion to. "What are you laughing at?"

"I am never going to let you forget this, Edward Edw—"

Suddenly she found herself facing a very shiny, very sharp piece of automail that she _knew_ she hadn't crafted into a blade.

"You were saying?" Ed had on his did-you-just-call-me-short?! face.

"I was saying that it's going to be a long time for you to live this one down, Edward E. Elric." She smiled at him sweetly before spinning around in her seat and resting her arms on the sill as she looked out the window. Behind her, she missed Ed's long-suffering sigh and the protective look he directed at Al.

"You can thank me later for not telling her your middle name... Patrick."


End file.
